my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Worthington III
Real Name: Warren Kenneth Worthington III *'Current Alias:' Angel *'Aliases:' Archangel, Apocalypse, Dark Angel of Death, Dark Angel, Death, Avenging Angel, Savior of the Chosen *'Relatives:' **Wallace Worthington (paternal ancestor, deceased) **Warren K. Worthington, Sr. (paternal grandfather, deceased) **Warren K. Worthington, Jr. (father, deceased) **Kathryn Worthington (mother, deceased) **Burtram Worthington (paternal uncle) **Mimi (maternal aunt) **Eimin Worthington (daughter, deceased) **Uriel Worthington (son, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member, founding member), chairman of Worthington Industries; formerly Jean Grey School student body, Cyclops' & Wolverine's X-Force (co-leader with Wolverine), Clan Akkaba, Mutantes Sans Frontieres, Hellfire Club, X-Club (founding member), Death's Champions, Secret Defenders, Renegades, X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member), Horsemen of Apocalypse, Defenders, Champions of Los Angeles (founder) *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Apocalypse's flying fortress/X-Factors Ship; X-Factor Complex, New York City, New York; Defenders Mansion, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Champions Headquarters, Los Angeles, California; also has apartments in New York City, New York, and Los Angeles, California, and has an estate in the New Mexican Rockies *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer, multi-millionaire, chairman & principal stockholder of Worthington Industries; former terrorist, agent of Apocalypse, vigilante, teacher *'Education:' College degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blond *'Skin:' White; formerly blue *'Unusual Features:' A pair of metal wings coming out of his back; formerly feathered wings with a 16 foot wingspan from wingtip to wingtip resembling those of a birds *'Origin:' Mutant; later granted techno-organic wings by Apocalypse on his Celestial ship, then reborn from the Celestial Seed *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Centerport, Long Island, New York Powers and Abilities Warren was once granted with a simple power set allowing him flight until he underwent many developments: *He was first granted techno-organic wings by Apocalypse and became the Archangel. *He then revealed a regenerative sanguine healing factor, possibly coming from either his possible Cheyarafim legacy, a secondary mutation, or Apocalypse's manipulation. *He was resurrected and metamorphosed by the Life Seed, which granted him several new abilities. Original Power Set Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, his body processes food more efficiently than a normal human body and does not store any excess fat, and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than normal. As a result, his strength, speed, agility, flexibility, endurance, reflexes, coordination, balance, eyesight, and hearing are at their peak. Elements of his anatomy are comparable to those of birds, especially birds of prey. His eyes can withstand high-speed winds which would damage the average human eye. He can breathe at high velocities or altitudes, and he can cope with the reduced temperatures at high altitudes for prolonged periods of time, giving him a greater-than-normal capacity to endure low temperatures in areas such as the Arctic. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Due to his body's natural mutation, Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 pounds. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight in considerably greater. Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he could not make a trans-atlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tisues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than those of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings due to infection and amputation but has regrown identical techno-organic wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slighest bulge visible under his clothing. Angel flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. The strength in his natural wings can easily break a man's arm or leg, or even put someone through a wall. *''Flight:'' Angel's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour, though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour. He can fly at 150 miles per hour without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet), he can reach a height of 10,000 feet with little effort. With severe strain, he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet above sea level), but can only remain at that altitude for several minutes. As Archangel When Warren became a horseman of Apocalypse, he was given the following abilities: Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Their feathers could be launched as flechettes which all hit like bullets and are able to pierce steel, due in part to their incredible endurance and composition. Archangel could use them to torpedo himself through almost anything. Eventually, the techno-organic wings molted, revealing feathered wings underneath, although, it was later told that those simply appeared organic. Later, after his apparent organic wings were lost for a second time, the techno-organic wings regrew and his blue skin color returned. After killing those who took his organic wings, he reverted to his original Angel form. It has since been revealed that under stress is when his Archangel abilities can return, though he lacks complete control over this more aggressive form. During his time in the X-Force, he demonstrated the ability to become Archangel but still lacking control. He later lost control entirely. After Psylocke stabbed him with a Celestial Life Seed, Angel returned to his normal form but with techno-organic wings instead of regular ones. *''Poisonous Plumage:'' Warren's new wings came with dischargable flechettes which carried a potent neurotoxin capable of paralyzing their mark on contact. *''Wing Blades:'' His techno-organic wings have razor-sharp edges running along them, most likely mono-molecular in sharpness, making them very deadly bladed weapons for him to use. It has been suggested that they can cleave semblances with the toughness of diamond, being sharp enough to cleave stone, tear through tempered steel, and easily cleave grown men in two. *''Flight:'' The wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1, possibly even faster considering he had little trouble out-flying a fighter jet which can travel at a speed of Mach 2.35 and later still showed out-flying the Blackbird while above sea level at Mach 4.2. *''Wing Shielding:'' Due to their metallic trans-organic nature, they made decent shields to protect his body by covering up in them. They were able to resist an arrow barrage, bullet fire, flash flames, a missile strike, and a bio-nuclear microwave blast from Holocaust. Healing Factor and After Life Seed Resurrection Regenerative Healing Factor: Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours or even seconds and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others via blood transfusion, provided they have a compatible blood type. However, the mutants known as the Neyaphem can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. *''Resurrection:'' After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed, he seemingly gained the ability to raise the dead. Essence Reading: After his metamorphosis by the Celestial Life Seed, he appears to have gained the ability to see the true essence of whomever he looks upon. He has demonstrated this ability twice: when looking at himself he sees himself as something more than a mutant, and when looking at Evan Sabahnur, he saw the face of Apocalypse. He can also use this ability to sense the life energy of other living beings. Energy Manipulation: After his metamorphosis, Angel displayed the following abilities: *''Energy Blasts:'' He was able to fire energy blasts. *''Energy Constructs:'' He also acquired the ability to create weapons out of pure solid energy, like a sword. *''Speed Boost:'' The Life Seed also allowed Angel to ramp up his speed exponentially, enabling him to fly all the way from Brazil to the United States in mere hours. Former Powers Life-Force Manipulation: Angel temporarily had his wings and hair empowered with 'life-force energy' due to Apocalypse's modifications. He had the ability to heal all kinds of injuries, both physical and mental in nature. After healing the former Horseman War, his wings returned to normal. Psionic Abilities: A side-effect of his life energy powers gave him mid-high grade mental abilities also attributed to his former master's modifications. After he had healed War of his quadriplegia, he lost his psychic abilities along with the use of his life wings. *''Psi-Talons:'' Angel could elongate the tips of his fingers into claws of psi-energy to, in Psylocke's own words, "rip through the fabric of one's psyche" during a later conversation with Apocalypse. *''Mental Blocks:'' Angel's psychic powers allowed him to partially shield his mind from telepathic intrusion by Psylocke, whose weakened psi-powers were enhanced using Cerebro at the time. *''Limited Telepathic Communication:'' Through the psychic link Angel shared with Psylocke by her psychic intrusion into his mind, Angel could speak with and interact with her mind as a two-way communique. He demonstrated this by saving her from being overcome by the Shadow King entity sealed inside of her psyche. Enhanced Avian Physiology: Angel underwent a physiological structure change when he came in contact with the Extraterrestrial entity. First, his wings molted away to nothing, only to come back larger and stronger than ever before. Then his peak human abilities were also largely enhanced to match his new wingspan, enabling him to hold up a falling plane for a brief time. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Inhuman Appearance Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Wings Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Resurrection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Constructs Category:Psionic Weaponry Category:Psionic Shields